Beanluv
Beanluv is a former Observatarian and a main antagonist of CFA. He is based off the actual user, Beanluv: User #652 Personality Beanluv's original personality isn't shown off much, but it seems he is very curious, as he wanders around the Observatory looking for Cloud. However, under the control of the Miracle Crown, he seems much more confident of himself, and much more insane/evil. Role in Cloud's Forum Adventures Beanluv, as a protagonist, is a decently prominent character starting out. He first appears in Chapter 2 of the Oblivion Island Saga, where he is searching around for Cloud. In Chapter 3, he discovers a doorknob and sees Dark Cloud in the Observatory, and runs back out claiming he needs to tell Cat. He appears again in Chapter 6, where he is inspecting a fissure, than Dark Cloud walks up, and figures out Beanluv had known Dark Cloud isn't the real Cloud. Beanluv is forced into the fissure, and is seemingly gone for a while. He is spotted by Cloud in Oblivia, and he's stuck on the surface. Cloud goes and takes Beanluv into the Observatory, and they fly off. Beanluv reappears in the Soul Shard Saga, in Chapter 2. He doesn't say anything, though, making this more of a cameo. He comes back in Chapter 6, where he is seen with goggles on, underwater, next to Cat. Beanluv last appears in this saga in Chapter 10, being consumed by Zerospace's darkness. Beanluv appears in Chapter 5 of the Lunar/Spectral Battle Series, with bat wings. He claims that his "master" Luna is nearby, so they engage in a fight. However, the fight quickly ends, as Cloud activates his dreamy powers and seemingly burns Beanluv, where Luna reveals Beanluv was just under his mind control. He does not appear again until Chapter 35, where he is hanging out on the beach with the rest of the Observatarians. Much later in the Yarn Adventures Saga, a being named Stringer comes and kidnaps all the Observatarians. Beanluv appears in Chapter 27, where Cloud says Beanluv isn't allowed here anymore. Beanluv reveals he had created Stringer, than reveals he has the Miracle Crown. Beanluv and Cloud proceed to both use Hypernova, and Beanluv rips a ring off the Observatory, than proceeds to mock Cloud for his lack of power. However, Stringer's Hat flies up, and Luna gives Cloud his dreamy powers back through it, leading to Beanluv being sucked into the hat. Cloud claims that he's beat, but is quickly sucked into the hat as well. Than, in Patch Land, they battle over a pit of lava, and Cloud whips Beanluv into it, destroying him. Beanluv is revived as Soul of Beanluv, and becomes dead bent on getting revenge on Cloud. Soul of Beanluv and Cloud fight, resulting in Blue summoning Stringer after escaping Patch Land, wrapping up Soul of Beanluv, and Cloud eventually sucking him up with Hypernova, and Blue stabbing Soul of Beanluv with his B-Javelin. Beanluv fades from existence, the Miracle Crown being knocked off in the process. This is Beanluv's final appearance in CFA. Category:Antagonists